MY New Life
by Rachael Elizabeth Cullen
Summary: After bella's mom dies she if forced to go live with her father and brother that she hasn't seen or heard from since she was 2... will she like it their or will she try to do what ever it takes to get out of Forks..BxE... summary sucks... first story.
1. Chapter 1

_Why did this all have to happen? Why did she have to go? Why did I have to go live with these people that I didn't even know or even want to know? Why couldn't I have stayed at home and just live in my own house? Why?_

That was all I could think about as I loaded the plain to Forks. A place that I haven't been to since I was a baby and my mom left my dad and older brother. And now I have to go live with them. I didn't even know these people but social services thinks its best for me ( like they know anything) so I have to go.

I pop my head phones into my ears praying that my music would be my savior while I was stuck in rainy, cloudy, stupid, Forks. As the plain came to a stop I grabbed my carry on bad and exited. Walking out I looked around for a face that looked even remotely familiar to the picture that I was given.

"Isabella?" I was broken out of my thoughts by a voice. I looked up at the person who called my name and noticed that he looked like the picture I was given of Charlie my father.

"You must be Charlie." I stated bluntly "Yes, come lets get your bags and head home." I nod and we walked silently to baggage claim. I grab all the bags that held my clothes and stuff and then grabbed my huge softball bag.

"You play ball?" he asked surprised "Yeah" was all I said We walk the rest of the way to the car silently and he grabs my bags to put into the back of his courser. The ride home was in an awkward silence.

When we get home he helps me with my bags and brings them to my new room. It wasn't Phoenix but it would do. I started to unpack my bags when I thought that I hadn't seen my brother on my way in and wondered where he was.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked curiously "He's at a friends house he should be home any minute. Your plain came in early or else he would have beat us home. "oh" was all I could say. I closed my door and put my head phones back in while I tried to finish unpacking my things and putting things up on the walls. While I was hanging up my state champions softball trophy I heard my name being called.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. Standing there was Charlie and a boy was big no big was an understatement that boy was huge. Standing at at least 6'6 looking as if he could squish me with his finger he was so muscular was who I would guess to be my older brother Emmett.

"Hello" I said softly my face turning bright red. "ISABELLA" Emmett yelled while picking me up in a huge hug nearly breaking me in half. " Can't breath" was all I could wheeze out.

"Emmett put her down before you kill the poor girl" Charlie said coming to my rescue.

" Sorry, I was just so excited to finally see you its been like what 13 years?... yeah 13 cuz you were 2 and I was 4." He said in one really loud breath. " Its okay" I say with a small smile. " What kind of pizza do you like Isabella?" Charlie asked "You can call me Bella and plain is fine thank you"

After the pizza came we all sat in the living room trying to get to know each other some. So far I learned that Charlie is the chief of police and that he's into sports. And Emmett played football, weight lifts, that he has a girlfriend named Rose who I would meet tomorrow and he had 3 best friends,who I would also meet tomorrow, but was friends with everyone.

I told them a little about me like that I play softball and how much I love to draw and that I love music. When we were done talking we all separated for bed. Goodnights were given and as I laid in my bed I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would be like.

**AN: This is my first ever story so try not to be to harsh... if any one wants to be my beta just let me know.... hope you liked it :)**

**Rackael 33**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my I-pod playing my favorite song Gives you Hell by The All American Rejects. I got up quickly looking at the clock seeing that it said 6:30. I grabbed everything that I was going to need for a shower and then went into the bathroom and showered real quick.

After my shower I looked into my closet and grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a cute black t shirt that said in pink "don't you wish your girlfriend could play like me" with a softball in the background. I grabbed my black and white converse chucks and then went to turn on my straighter and straighten my hair.

I had just finished my hair when Emmett called to me saying that if I was going to eat that I needed to now because we had to leave in five minutes. To say I was nervous for my first day would be a huge understatement I was almost shaking. I walked down stairs to see Emmett eating a bowl of cereal there was an empty bowl across from him witch I assumed to be mine so I grabbed some coco pebbles and milk.

When I finished my cereal I washed my bowl and went up stairs and grabbed my bag. I came back down stairs and saw Emmett by the door with his keys.

"Ready?" he asked I nodded still nervous.

When we got to school I couldn't help but notice how small it was. Emmett walked with me to the office to get my schedule. The lady behind the desk said that they didn't have advanced classes like they did in Phoenix and if I found my classes_** to**_ easy to let her know and they would put me in sophomore or junior classes. Emmett look surprised as he walked me to my locker.

He walked me to my first class English with Mrs. Fusco. I walked in and gave her my slip to sign and she told me where to sit. The boy in front of me turned around and started to hit on me. "So you play softball?" _no I was just wearing the shirt to wear it.. idiot _"Yeah" I forced myself to say. I just knew now that I wasn't going to like this kid they way he looked at me was like he was trying to undress me with his eyes eww creep.

" I'm Mike by the way" the bay said so the creep had a name " I'm Bella" I said just as the bell rang and I got up and left the room.

After English I had Math and U.S History. Those classes went quickly with out any more conversations with Mike. I relized that this was going to be an easy year because I already did everything that they are just learning now in like seventh grade. When the bell rang for the end of history I quickly left the room to avoid any chances of talking to mike and went to my locker. I grabbed my sketch pad and my books for after lunch.

Walking into lunch I realized I didn't know where to sit. I didn't now if Emmett was in my lunch and even if he was I didn't want to intrude on him and his friends. So I walked to an empty table near the back of the lunch room and put my stuff down. I got a coke out of the vending machine and sat back down.

I opened my sketch book and started to work on the sketch that I had of the picture of Charlie, Emmett, and I before my mom and I left. I was so absorbed in my work that I didn't notice someone standing in front of me until they called my name.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice startled me so bad that I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Hey Emmett I dint know that you were in my lunch" I said as I tried to slow down my heart that was beating to fast that I thought it might come out of my chest.

" Yeah, come on you can come sit with me and my friends" he said excited

" I don't wan to intrude on you and your friends Emmett" I said softly. He gave me a look as if I had turned blue and said " Your not intruding and my friends want to meet you, so come on." I smiled, grabbed my stuff and fallowed him.

When we got to the table I saw four other kids. A beautiful blond _that must be Roes_, a short girl with short spiky back hair _that must be Alice_ , a calm looking boy with blondish hair that looked like Rose _so that must be Jasper _and the hottest guy I had ever seen with the most beautiful green eyes _that must be Edward_.

Emmett introduced my to everyone and Alice and Rose immediately said that we had to go on a shopping trip. I smiled and nodded and started to go back to drinking my soda when I felt my pocket vibrate. I looked down and to my horror it was Andrew.

I opened the text and was completely shocked at what it said that I immediately got up and ran out of the lunch room and to the bath room.


	3. Chapter 3

I just kept reading the text over and over not being able to believe what it said. He couldn't be coming he just couldn't. I just got away from him and now he's back.

_Hey baby I can't wait to see you. Ill be in Forks by tomorrow night. _Those words just kept running through my head they were my worst nightmare coming to life. I felt like crying

"BANG" the door to the bathroom burst open and there stood Alice and Rose looking worried.

"You okay Bella? What's wrong? Asked Alice in a rush I quickly shut my phone and looked at her and Rose. "I'm fine," I said Alice looked like she was about to say something so I quickly said "ill tell you later."

I walked back into the cafeteria and they boys gave me questioning looks. "Ill tell you later" was all I said and they nodded and dropped the subject.. At least for now.

"So Bella what's your next class?" Asked Emmett I quickly took out my schedule and looked at it.

"Bio with Banner then gym with Clapp," I said with a smile both classes being my easiest in Phoenix. "Well Edward has Bio with you and then I have gym" Emmett said with a smile clearly excited that he had a class with me.

The bell rang and Edward and I walked to Bio in silence. I gave Mr. Banner the slip that I had to have signed and he told me to sit next to Edward. He was just doing a review for a test that they were taking and after I realized that I learned this in like 7th grade I decided to finish my drawing that I started at lunch..

A note was suddenly pushed over the top of my notebook that I nearly jumped out of my skin.

_**What are you drawing? **_

_A picture._ I pushed the note back to Edward and went back to drawing. I saw him writing back a reply but the bell rang, so I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the gym.

I saw Emmett standing by the door and as I got closer he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me over to Coach Clapp.

" Hey Coach this is my sister Bella. She's new here." Emmett said in a loud booming voice.

"Oh god another one of you. I don't think this school is still going to be standing." Coach Clapp said in an amused tone smiling at me.

"Trust me I'm a little bit easier to handle than Emmett." I said smiling back as he gave me my uniform for gym.

"Well that's good to hear…We're playing softball so if you want to join in you can but you don't have to if you don't want to." He said looking at my shirt noticing that I was in love with softball.

I walked into the locker room and changed quickly and then walked back over to Emmett. They picked teams and I ended up on Emmett's team much to their dismay because according to Emmett girls here didn't play sports and just sat and watched.

We took the field and I walked onto the pitchers mound.

"Emmett come on I no she's your sister and all but she's going to make us lose." One of the boys whined well at lease it sounded like whining to me.

I smirked at him and the other team when the first batter came up.

"Hey Coach Clapp do I pitch over hand or under?" I asked looking smug.

"We pitch underhand when its softball." He looked amused like he knew what was going to happen next.

I looked at the batter and he looked like a cocky and confident ass. " Don't blink" I warned him.

I did my wined up and released are strike going at lease 70mph into the catchers glove. The batter blinked and looked surprised. "Well are you going to pitch it?"

"Josh man I have the ball." The catcher said.

The game went on pretty well and my team ended up wining 7 to 1. I went into thee locker room, changed, and then met everyone back at the cars. I hoped in Emmett's car and everyone said that they would meet us at our house.

When everyone got there, we got snacks and got confirmable in the living room. I was nerves and shaking, I didn't want to tell them, especially Emmett he was overprotective as it is and telling him what happened with Andrew would only make him worse and god only knows what he is going to do to Andrew.

"So are you going to tell us what happened at lunch?" Emmett being the blunt one asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a long time hope u in joy this chapter**

"_So are you going to tell us what happened at lunch?" Emmett being the blunt one asked._

I swallow hard and look around at everyone. Everyone looked so concerned I just hope they take it the right way.

" Okay well when I lived with mom I had a boyfriend and his name is Andrew. He was

so nice and sweet when we met but as we dated longer he started getting controlling.

I couldn't go out with friends and in class I couldn't even look at another guy let alone talk to them with out him getting pissed. It started to get so bad that he started to hit me and then one night he took it to far…" I started to cry.

"Its okay Bella I got you" Emmett said as he lifted me onto his lap. I closed my eyes and tried to breath normally again.

"We were at a party and he got with another girl, so I ran off and called Phil to come get me. When Andrew found out that I was going home he ran outside and started to beat me. Phil came and nearly killed Andrew. Andrew got a few months in juvie but nothing else."

" I'm glad that you told us but what does this have to do with today at lunch" Jasper asked gently

I grab my phone out of my pocket and hand it to the boys to look at. The only thing you could hear was the boys cursing. Alice and Rose came over to me and gave me hugs.

" Don't worry Bella he wont come near you I promise." I smiled at Edward as he said this.

"Thank you guys so much you don't know how much this means to me."

"Okay enough with the tears lets get some food and play some video games." Emmett enthusiastically suggested.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and laughed. We ordered Chinese food and played some video games on Emmett's x-box 360. After everyone left to go home Emmett and I said goodnight and got ready for bed.

I woke up to the middle of my favorite song and started to get ready while singing the end of it…

_hey girl whatcha doin down there  
dancing alone every nite while I live rite above you  
i can hear your music playin  
i can feel your body swayin  
one floor below me you don't even know me  
I love you_

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and green t-shirt with the earth on it and got dressed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 and I didn't hear Emmett getting ready. I walked across the hall to his room and looked in to see if he was awake. I walked over to his bed and tried to shake him awake. When that didn't work I smiled evilly and walked down stairs and grabbed a big jug with ice water in it and ran upstairs. I silently crept over to his bed and SPALSH the water went all over him.

"What the hell" Emmett yelled as he shot up in bed.

I took this as my cue to run and I ran around the house as fast as I could.

" When I get a hold of you Isabella Marie you are going to regret this!" Emmett yelled as he ran after me. And for the moment I forgot all about Andrew and that he was supposed to be here today.

**AN: If any one can tell my the name of the song Bella is singing they will get a preview of the next chapter before anyone else... Review please.. Let me know if u have any suggestions nd i will try to add them to the story.. thanks**

**Rachael Elizabeth****


End file.
